The present disclosure is directed to narrating and/or story-telling games, including those games where play may be facilitated by one or more playing pieces.
Examples of narrating and/or story-telling games are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,638,171; 6,270,077; 5,540,609; 5,435,726; 5,282,632; 5,100,154; 5,005,839; 4,684,135; 4,637,799; 3,940,863; 3,891,209; 2,728,997; 2,521,775; and 1,716,069; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0093239; 2004/0026857; and 2002/0074727; United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB-A 2210271; and Japanese Patent Application Nos. 8289974 and 2002-282533. The complete disclosures of those patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.